Happy New Year !
by NinaA San
Summary: OS des fêtes 2016/ Oliver Wood, jeune cadet au FBI se réveille le 1er janvier 2016 dans le lit d'un de ses supérieur avec une superbe gueule de bois. Petit à petit, les évènements de la veille lui reviennent et Oliver se rend compte qu'ils ont prit un tournant assez... inattendu. /Humour/OOC/Lemon/FlintWood/Fond de ZabNott


**Happy New Year ?**

 **Auteur :** Lovy-San (Always and Forever)

 **Genre :** Yaoi, OOC, UA, Lemon &Lime, Drame, Romance, Policier _(la nouveauté !)_ et Humour _(Bon, pour ça j'ai pas l'impression de trop changer de d'habitude xD)_

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas encore… Ah moins que je ne m'appelle un jour Lovy Rowling…

 **Mot de l'auteur :** Surpriiiiiiiiiiiiise ! Oui je sais, c'est noël donc le titre ne colle pas mais on s'en fou ! This is christhmas, people ! Tous le monde a mangé son père noël kinder ? (Oui j'ai 19 ans et à défaut de calendrier de l'avant, j'ai acheté deux boites de Pyrénéens de Lindt. J'aime le chocolat, et le chocolat aime mes hanches. Entre nous, c'est l'amour fou... mais je divague, reprenons...).

Je vous présente donc un nouvel OS évidemment FlintWood avec un fond un léger Zabnott en POV Oliver _(en grande partie)_ ! Ceci _(comme Oliver's Diary l'année dernière)_ est une mise en bouche à une grosse fiction que je prépare nommée attention *roulement de tambour* " _Taking Over Me_ " _(oui oui, comme la chanson d'Evanescence ^^)._ La fiction en elle-même sera centrée sur un ZabNott mais les stars d'aujourd'hui, ce sont Oliver et Marcus ! Cet OS est donc une parenthèse qui prendra sa place dans l'histoire plus tard _(ce petit jeu m'amuse de plus en plus, je risque d'y prendre goût chaque année xD)_.

 _[Anecdote dont tout le monde se moque : j'ai écris en écoutant : "Je t'aime" de Lara Fabian, "La vallée de Dana" de Manau et j'ai finis le lemon sur "Conquest of Paradise" de Vangelis. Strange, je sais mais bon x)]_

* * *

 **.**

 **1ER JANVIER, 13h09**

 **.**

Ce fut un mouvement contre lui qui sortit Oliver de son profond sommeil. Il gémit. Un marteau piqueur semblait s'enjailler dans sa tête, vrillant ses tempes et l'empêchant d'ouvrir les yeux alors que sa bouche était pâteuse et le goût de la vodka omniprésent dans son palais. Son nez capta diverses odeurs ; alcool, sueur et étrangement un parfum qui lui était familier. Oliver remua. Il était couché sur le ventre, sa tête enfouie dans l'oreiller. Sa joue rencontra quelque chose d'humide et il passa sa main sur son visage en se redressant sur ses coudes. Merde il avait bavé dans son sommeil, ça voulait dire qu'il avait vraiment prit une bonne cuite. Il se tourna sur le côté et se rendit compte qu'il écrasait quelque chose sous son flanc. Ses yeux finirent par s'ouvrir doucement et il papillonna des cils en voyant le drap gris. Quel drap gris ? Il n'avait pas de drap gris chez lui. En se tournant dans l'autre sens sa respiration se bloqua d'un coup. Le truc gênant sous lui était un bras. Un bras musclé dont le propriétaire dormait sur le dos, à côté de lui, son autre bras posé sur son ventre. Les volets entrecroisés laissaient passer des rais de lumières éclairant faiblement le lit double.

Oliver laissa son regard dériver, trop choqué pour dire quoi que ce soit, devinant sans effort le corps qu'il voyait pourtant à demi. Cheveux noirs courts en batailles, yeux clos qui cachaient des prunelles couleur mercure, mâchoire carrée fraichement rasée, lèvres pleines qui enfermaient une dentition semblable à Tchernobyl. Musculature développée et nette, épaules carrées et puissantes et une peau mate qui faisait ressortir le parfum qu'il avait sentit dès son réveil. Bleu de Chanel.

 _Oh la con de moi, oh la con de moi_ … ne cessait de se répéter Oliver en se rappelant les évènements qui avaient conduit à sa position…

* * *

 **.**

 **UNE SEMAINE PLUS TÔT**

 **.**

Oliver grelottait en sirotant son café devant une pile de dossier, son regard se posant de temps en temps sur la fenêtre du bureau de son mentor. Dehors, les flocons de neige voletaient joyeusement, maculant le bord de la vitre de poudreuse aussi fine que du coton. Le réveil sur le bureau face à lui indiquait huit heures moins le quart. Il était encore arrivé trop avance. Le vigile avait au moins eut la délicatesse de lui ouvrir au lieu de le laisser poireauter sous la neige, les mains engourdies et le nez rougis par le froid. Le jeune homme avait directement filé vers la machine à café pour réchauffer ses doigts autour du gobelet brûlant avant de se diriger d'un pas léger vers le bureau de leur équipe où il s'était installé en attendant les autres.

Son regard dériva sur le calendrier. Dans une semaine, ça allait faire trois mois qu'il s'était engagé en temps que cadet fédéral au FBI, et trois mois qu'il travaillait sous les ordres de son mentor, Blaise Zabini, agent spécial de son état. Et Oliver avait comprit qu'il était _très_ spécial. Quand on lui avait annoncé qu'il avait réussi ses examens avec succès et qu'il serait sous la tutelle d'un agent du FBI, il s'était attendu à un homme strict, tiré aux quatre épingles. Alors quand il était entré pour la première fois dans ce bureau, il en avait été surpris et s'était même demandé si on ne l'avait pas bizuté. Il revoyait encore l'homme en question, en tenue du civil vautré dans son fauteuil à faire des avions en papier sur lequel il gribouillait des notes et qu'il échangeait avec son collègue pourtant à même pas trois mètres de lui. Il avait sourit en voyant Oliver figé et qui suivait du regard les échanges d'un bureau à l'autre.

\- C'est la poste du bled, avait précisé l'homme en le regardant avec le plus grand sérieux.

Oliver s'était mordu les joues pour ne pas éclater de rire, sûr que c'était un test. Même pas une demi-minute plus tard, un large sourire avait étiré les lèvres. Depuis, Oliver avait vite comprit que l'homme agissait toujours ainsi, mais uniquement avec son équipe, dans leur bureau. En dehors, il était le véritable agent, sérieux au possible et professionnel – celui qu'il était sensé être sur le papier. Oliver avait mit un moment à s'y habituer, et même encore des fois, il en était dérouté. Entre ces quatre murs, ils étaient un petit groupe de cinq à travailler et tout – ou presque – était permis, la plupart du temps, son mentor parlait un jargon populaire ainsi que quelques mots et expressions qu'Oliver soupçonnait être marocaines ou algériennes. Vraiment, le jeune homme se disait qu'il aurait pu tomber sur pire comme mentor. D'un autre côté, il avait beaucoup appris. Son poste ne l'autorisait pas à mener les interrogatoires seul lors des enquêtes, mais il était souvent sur le terrain avec l'équipe et il avait même appris à enregistrer les dépositions seul. Ce travail était béni pour lui.

La porte s'ouvrit derrière lui et reconnu le pas régulier de son mentor.

\- Bonjour la compagnie ! lança Zabini en prenant place dans son fauteuil face à Oliver. Petit dèj ?

Il lança un sac plastique plein de viennoiseries devant le jeune homme qui piocha dedans sans cérémonie. Une des première règles qu'il avait apprise de l'équipe c'était « Tous les matins y en a un qui amène les croissants. On change tous les jours, comme ça y a pas de favoritisme. Tu commences mardi prochain ».

\- Je croyais que c'était à Marcus de les amener ce matin, fit remarquer Oliver en mordant dans un croissant encore chaud.

La viennoiserie était excellente et Oliver reconnu à l'emballage qu'elle provenait de la boulangerie en face du poste du FBI, une des meilleures du quartier. Blaise se servit à son tour après avoir consulté sa montre. Ils avaient encore dix minutes avant d'être en service.

\- C'est le cas. Mais il mettait trois plombes à se changer dans les vestiaires alors j'ai pris de l'avance. J'avais faim.

Oliver lui lança un sourire amusé en le regardant. Blaise Zabini était un homme de grande stature, à la silhouette élancée, la trentaine avoisinante et qui avait toujours un visage ouvert et amical. Des yeux marron en amande surmontaient des pommettes hautes qui lui donnaient un charme certain, en plus de son esprit ouvert qui le rendait social et amical. S'il se souvenait bien, il était d'origine ivoirienne mais avait grandit au Maghreb. L'uniforme du FBI lui donnait une certaine allure qui contrastait avec son attitude détachée du matin. De l'équipe, c'était lui qu'Oliver préférait le plus. Il l'avait formé au tir au début et le jeune homme était passé de « catastrophe ambulante » à « pas mal » en l'espace de deux mois et avait toujours été correct avec lui.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau suivit d'un :

\- Blaise, sale enfoiré, c'est toi qui a prit le sac ?

Oliver baissa la tête en reconnaissant le timbre grave du collègue et meilleur ami de son mentor. Il porta son café à ses lèvres et continua de le siroter alors que le visage de son supérieur s'éclairait d'un sourire se voulant innocent.

\- Marcus, ces jeunes brebis sont venus à moi de leur plein gré, susurra Blaise.

\- C'est ça, gourou. Retournes voir Shaytān, pêcheur ! lança l'autre en rigolant.

\- _Allah_ _akbar_ !* s'exclama Blaise en rigolant franchement.

\- T'es vraiment con, Zab', fait gaffe avec ça… Tiens… bonjour, Oliver, fit Marcus en posant sa main sur l'épaule du cadet.

La jeune recrue esquissa un sourire et releva le visage vers le collègue de Blaise, Marcus Flint, agent spécial également. C'était un homme grand et large d'épaule à la musculature développée qui imposait un certain respect. Son visage n'était pas spécialement beau, avec un menton carré, un nez droit et des yeux couleur gris sombre. Ses épais cheveux noirs coupés courts étaient ramené vers le haut avec un peu de gel et il avait une barbe très fine et bien entretenue qui longeaient le contour de sa mâchoire inférieure et encadrait sa bouche. Ses traits étaient assez bruts et Oliver ne lui aurait jamais adressé la parole dans la rue. Il fallait connaître l'homme pour réellement l'apprécier. Oliver n'en était pas encore là. Il lui adressa un sourire poli, évitant de le regarder dans les yeux, son nez percevant les effluves de parfum de l'homme. Bleu de Chanel.

\- Bonjour, agent Flint.

L'autre leva un sourcil épais, surpris que le jeune l'appelle encore par son nom de famille. Il ne s'en formalisa pas et se pencha pour attraper une chocolatine avant de s'asseoir sur son bureau. Oliver retourna à son café, bien conscient du regard mercure posé sur lui. Il tenta de paraitre détendu en terminant sa boisson.

Blaise se pencha pour regarder l'heure.

\- Ils foutent quoi les autres ?

\- Percy va pas tarder, il était en bas avec sa copine, lança Marcus après avoir avalé une bouchée de sa viennoiserie.

Le noir leva un sourcil.

\- Il a une copine, Percy ?

Le brun hocha la tête.

\- Une jolie blondinette. Audrey je crois. Ils discutaient avec Pansy, en bas.

Oliver se leva pour jeter son gobelet vide dans la poubelle et s'étirer avant de se rasseoir. Il jeta un coup d'œil blasé à la pile de dossiers sur le bureau de Blaise. La journée allait être longue… Un claquement de doigts fit se tourner Oliver. Marcus pointait Blaise de l'index, ses doigts mimant un pistolet alors qu'il mâchait toujours consciencieusement. Le noir le regarda déglutir avant qu'il parle.

\- Tu viens toujours pour nouvel an ?

Son collègue leva un sourcil.

\- Attends voir, lança-t-il en sortant de son tiroir un agenda noir qu'il commença à feuilleter avec un air vraiment sérieux.

\- Cherches pas, on est de repos cette année. Sauf si on nous mobilise au dernier moment pour une mission.

\- Ah, répondit simplement Blaise en lançant son agenda sur le bureau. Cool. Du coup, ouais je vais venir. T'as invité qui d'autre ?

L'agent brun leva les yeux ciel en énumérant sa liste à l'aide de ses doigts.

\- Pansy, Weasley et sa copine, MacGo et Nott.

Oliver le fixa, interloqué.

\- MacGo ? Vous êtes sérieux ?

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle ne pourrait pas venir s'amuser. C'est juste une petite soirée, elle à bien le droit de se défouler. Surtout à son âge, ajouta Marcus, un sourire goguenard étirant ses lèvres.

\- Une référence de plus à mon âge et je vous fait tester la résistance de ma prothèse, Flint, trancha le sujet de leur conversation en pénétrant dans la pièce d'une démarche militaire.

Pris sur le fait, le brun esquissa une grimace et termina sa collation avant de se rasseoir sagement à sa place. Oliver baissa la tête pour cacher son air amusé alors que Blaise souriait de toutes ses dents.

\- Voyez-vous une quelconque objection à ma venue le 31 décembre, Zabini ? lança-t-elle d'un ton qui se voulait mortel, si on omettait la lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux.

Le concerné secoua la tête, sans pour autant perdre son sourire Colgate.

\- Du tout, Madame. Ce sera un privilège de vous inviter à danser le kuduro. Cela vous donnera l'occasion de tester la résistance de votre soi-disant prothèse, ajouta-t-il en se cachant derrière son agenda, pour éviter d'éventuelles représailles.

\- Riez, Zabini, Riez. Toujours est-il que je ne serais présente que pour trinquer avec vous.

\- Ce sera toujours un honneur de vous avoir, intervint Marcus.

La superviseuse croisa ses mains sur son ventre, toujours parfaitement droite et leur lança son regard spécial Mc Go' sauce rayon X. Son visage marbré se fendit d'un large sourire et elle posa une main sur l'épaule d'Oliver qui lui rendit un sourire timide.

\- L'usage de la flatterie devrait être interdit, jeunes hommes. Honte à vous. Le cadet Wood sera-t-il également présent à cette petite sauterie ?

A l'entente du dernier mot, Blaise camoufla son sourire naissant par un raclement de gorge qui lui valut un vif regard noir de son collègue avant que ce dernier ne se tourne pour sourire à sa supérieur, puis au cadet.

\- Pourquoi, pas. Tu veux venir, Wood ?

Le cadet posa sur ses genoux le dossier dont il s'était emparé à l'arrivée de sa supérieure. Blaise avait troqué son sourire pour essayer le convaincre plus ou moins discrètement du regard, et McGonagall lui adressa un sourire encourageant.

\- Eh bien, je ne fais rien de particulier. Si l'agent Flint est d'accord...

Oliver n'eut pas besoin de croiser son regard plus d'une demi-seconde pour comprendre qu'il l'était. Évidement. Il força un sourire. McGonagall pressa son épaule et sourit en lui disant que de toute façon, il faisait partie de l'équipe. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à l'horloge, elle quitta la salle en furie, pestant contre Parkinson, Weasley et Nott qui n'étaient pas capable d'arriver à l'heure. Marcus parodia le signe de la croix en pensant à eux, glissant que Weasley méritait de se faire remonter les bretelles façon tire-slip, arrachant un ricanement à Oliver qui rouvrit le dossier sur ses genoux.

Blaise termina sa viennoiserie et fit craquer ses doigts en soupirant avant de mettre la main sur la pile de dossier qu'il tira vers lui et ouvrit sans grande conviction.

\- On a des nouvelles sur le dossier Mangemort ?

Marcus se frotta les mains pour retirer les dernière miettes de chocolatines qui les maculait. Il haussa les épaules en contournant son bureau pour se poser devant son ordinateur, les mains jointes. L'aveu lui coûta cher :

\- On a toujours quasiment rien.

\- Wood ? interrogea le noir.

Le cadet mit un moment à lever la tête des papiers dans ses mains.

\- Rien de plus...

\- Je sens que cette journée va être loooongue, gémit l'agent en se retomber contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

Oliver ne dit rien, mais il pensait la même chose. Il baissa les yeux sur ses papiers en une vaine tentative de se concentrer sur sa lecture. Ses yeux parcoururent quatre fois de suite la page dactylographiée sans en retenir ni le sens, ni le contenu. Une seule chose occupait ses pensées : il avait le sentiment qu'il n'aurait pas du accepter.

* * *

 **.**

 **31 DECEMBRE, 21h47**

 **.**

Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû accepter...

C'était ce que se répétait Oliver dans sa tête depuis un peu plus d'une demie-heure – enfin, très exactement depuis qu'il avait passé le porche de la petite maison plein pied de banlieue. A 21h 03, il avait sonné chez Marcus, son papier blanc avec l'itinéraire pour trouver la maison en détails dans la main droite, un sac plastique blanc dans l'autre. Il passé une demi-heure au supermarché à choisir ce qu'il allait amener pour la soirée et il avait été dépité une fois de plus en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas fait son choix en fonction de son envie, mais en fonction de la réaction de Marcus. S'il amenait des bières, il serait sûrement passé pour un alcoolique ; s'il amenait des chips, peut-être pour un morfale. Ce qu'avait prit Oliver pour un simple bizutage avait évolué d'une manière inattendue et il ne savait plus sur quel pied danser avec l'agent. Si au début il avait eut les pires railleries à son arrivée, depuis quelques temps les plaisanteries étaient devenues plus légères et les regards méprisants avaient laissé place à autre chose, et ça rendait Oliver malade. Parce qu'il ne savait pas comment le prendre. Il était devenu méfiant, s'attendant à chaque fois qu'un truc lui tombe dessus de la part de l'agent. Bref, toujours était-il qu'après une demi-heure il s'était décidé à prendre un pack de bière _**et**_ un assortiment de biscuits apéritifs. Après une dernière hésitation son index écrasa la sonnette avant que son cerveau ne lui ordonne de faire demi-tour.

Le temps qu'on lui ouvre la porte, il regarda nerveusement autour de lui. La maison de Marcus se trouvait dans une petite résidence aux alentours de Philadelphie, dans un pâté de maisons de plein pied entourées d'un petit jardins. Les habitations n'étaient pas bien grandes mais elles avaient l'air assez agréables. Oliver rangea son papier dans sa poche et s'apprêta à sonner une seconde fois quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Blaise et son inséparable sourire aux lèvres.

\- Salut le bleu !

\- Bonsoir, agent Zabini.

Son supérieur fouetta l'air de la main, comme Oliver avait craché des microbes.

\- Pas de Zabini, ce soir c'est Blaise, va. Viens, je vais te faire visiter. Sympa tes pompes, ajouta-t-il avant de faire demi-tour sans l'attendre.

Un peu déboussolé, Oliver baissa les yeux vers ses Converse en toile noire. Il avait opté pour une tenue simple, un jeans gris et pull noir avec une bande de simili-cuir sur le côté droit. Sa montre en argent était fidèlement attachée à son poignet droit et il gardait sa fine chaîne en argent autour du cou. Look sobre, comme toujours. Il s'avança à la suite de Blaise après avoir fermé la porte juste après. Des airs de musiques électro lui parvenaient et il déboucha sur un salon assez spacieux. Le mur du couloir correspondait en fait à la cloison d'une cuisine équipée séparée du salon par un large bar en bois devant lequel était disposées trois hauts tabourets. Le salon était doté d'un canapé d'angle en tissus noir agrémenté d'un assortiment de coussins beiges et caramels, face à une télévision à écran plat. La chaîne Hi-Fi d'où provenaient la musique était posée sur une petite table basse. Une autre table, plus grande, devait occuper initialement le milieux de la pièce mais elle avait été calée contre le mur du fond et présentait différents plateaux de nourriture. Oliver se retint de siffler, il adorait les apéritifs dînatoires. Blaise se plaça au milieux de la pièce et tapa dans ses mains.

\- Bon. Voici le salon. Derrière y a les chambres et la salle de bain.

Il désigna la porte dans son dos, à côté de la télévision.

\- Marcus a prévu des matelas aussi, au cas où.

\- Au cas où quoi ? releva Oliver.

L'autre lui envoya un regard blasé en levant son sourcil droit.

\- Oliver. C'est nouvel an, s'exclama-t-il comme si c'était l'évidence même.

Le cadet laissa un sourire étirer ses lèvres en comprenant le sous-entendu. La dernière fois qu'il avait pris une cuite à l'occasion du nouvel an remontait à deux ou trois ans et encore c'était avec des amis qu'il l'avait fait, pas des collègues. Rien que pour ça, il se jura de ne pas terminer la soirée imbibé.

Oliver allait demander où était le maître des lieux quand celui-ci fit son apparition dans une chemise bordeaux et un pantalon noir, les cheveux encore mouillés par la douche, fraîchement rasé. Un sourire étira ses lèvres quand il aperçu le cadet debout au centre du salon. Il s'approcha et lui tendit la main. Oliver fixa un moment la paume tendue avant de la serrer. Il n'avait juste pas l'habitude ce genre de geste de la part de son collègue.

Le brun lui demanda si le chemin n'avait pas été trop dur à trouver, ce à quoi Oliver répondit qu'il s'était juste trompé de rue, étant passé devant sans y faire attention. Marcus hocha la tête avant de plonger la main dans la poche arrière de son pantalon pour saisir un paquet de Marlboro qu'il ouvrit. Il percha une cigarette à ses lèvres.

\- Les autres ne vont pas tarder à arriver mais je devrais avoir le temps de m'en griller une. Blaise, tu viens cloper ?

L'autre agent hocha la tête et piocha dans le paquet avant de sortir sur la terrasse. Oliver déclina alors que Blaise attrapait sa veste posée sur le comptoir avant de sortir. Marcus lui fit signe qu'il arrivait. Il tira un zippo de la même poche d'où il avait sortit son paquet et demanda à Oliver s'il voulait les suivre dehors avec eux, ou si la fumée le dérangerait. Le cadet hésita et se dit qu'il n'avait que ça à faire, alors il le suivit dans le froid.

* * *

 **.**

 **31 DECEMBRE, 22h50**

 **.**

 _Putain, j'aurais JAMAIS dû accepter..._

Tel était le nouveau mantra d'Oliver alors qu'il était assit sur le canapé, un verre de whisky-coca dans la main droite, le regard rivé sur la scène face à lui. En l'espace d'une demi-heure, c'était devenu n'importe quoi...

McGonagall était passé en coup de vent, trinquant raisonnablement avec toute l'équipe réunie, déposant au passage une boite d'assortiments de chocolats qui avait réjouit tous le monde. Elle s'était éclipsée une vingtaine de minutes plus tard pour rejoindre sa famille, puis ce fut la décadence.

Comme prévu, Percy était venu mais sans sa petite amie. Le petit génie en informatique d'abord réticent à la consommation d'alcool était tombé dans le piège du saladier de sangria. Le premier verre que Blaise lui avait tendu, il l'avait vidé sans faire attention. Il fallait dire que le cocktail se buvait tout seul et l'alcool commençait à lui monter à la tête. Il était devenu tout guilleret et le haut de ses oreilles était rouge, son regard brillant. Mis à part ça, il était toujours debout, débitant en revanche une telle quantité de phrase à la minute que c'en était impressionnant. Même Blaise – qui pourtant avait une certaine patience – avait envoyé un regard désespéré à Marcus avant de lui faire signe de monter le son. Après un ricanement, l'hôte de la soirée s'était exécuté en décalant les baffles pour monter le son et la musique ambiante couvrit vite la voix de Percy.

Pansy, leur agent de liaison addict à la mode avait vite tiré Blaise sur la piste de danse, exigent un slow de sa part alors que son collègue lui tenait tête en prétextant qu'il « ne danserait pas un putain de slow sur de l'électro ». La brune lui avait envoyé un regard assassin sous sa frange et fait demi-tour en vidant son verre cul sec. Puis Oliver avait vu un gigantesque sourire amusé étirer ses lèvres carmin avant qu'elle ne se retourne à nouveau pour sauter dans les bras de son collègue, les bras autour de son cou et les cuisses crochetées à sa taille faisant remonter sa jupe jusqu'à ses hanches. Surpris par le poids soudain sur lui, l'autre l'attrapa comme il put tout en reculant. Oliver perçu le rire de l'agente de sa place alors que Blaise la faisait tournoyer tout autour de lui, tentant de se débarrasser du parasite à frange et à talons hauts.

En les regardant, Oliver se disait qu'ils auraient vraiment fait un beau couple si Pansy n'avait pas déjà un fiancé dont l'identité était gardé jalousement secrète. Pansy disait en plaisantant que c'était « pour éviter que ces connards me le piquent », en parlant de Blaise et Marcus. Oliver l'aimait bien, elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux et malgré ses airs de princesses – même au travail, elle faisant en sorte d'être sur son 31 –, elle possédait une certaine autorité naturelle ainsi qu'une force et une agilité qu'il avait rarement vu chez les femmes. Oliver gardait bien mémoire la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré, quand Blaise l'avait laissé s'entraîner avec elle. Ses préjugés devant la brune petite de taille comparé à lui avaient vite disparu quand elle lui avait asséné une balayette du pied droit d'une férocité à lui en faire sauter toutes ses dents. Et elle avait à peine bougé. Si le cadet avait essayé de faire ça, sa jambe se serait décrochée de sa hanche en chemin tellement la souplesse qu'il avait à la base se rapprochait de celle d'un octogénaire tétraplégique. Plus jamais il n'aurait de préjugés sur les femmes moyennes aux allures de poupées. Surtout si elles avaient l'air innocentes... Il bu une gorgée de son verre en continuant de les regarder.

Blaise finit par capituler et accepta un petit slow en exagérant ses balancements, ce qui agaça sa partenaire qui lui tapait le bras comme une hystérique toutes les 30 secondes. Finalement, la jeune femme lui attrapa le coude d'un coup avant de lui faire une clé de bras et de le plaquer contre le bar, faisant trembler les verres du dessus. Blaise sembla rendre les armes assez vite en riant avant de se retourner d'un coup et de l'embarquer dans une parodie de valse qui fit rire Marcus, adossé contre le mur du fond, un verre à moitié plein – ou peut-être à moitié vide ? – dans la main gauche, l'autre plongée dans la poche de son pantalon. De temps en temps, Oliver croisait son regard gris et détournait les yeux aussitôt avant de replonger le nez dans son verre, troublé. C'était l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité ou alors les regards étaient... différents ? Le cadet jeta un regard préoccupé à son verre, faisant un inventaire approximatif. Il y avait eu la coupe de champagne avec McGonagall, un des verres de sangria que Blaise avait servi puis enfin son whisky-coca à peine entamé. Oliver mit son interprétation du regard de Marcus sur le coup de l'alcool. Allez, il dirait qu'il était un peu pompette, juste un peu, par soucis de bonne conscience.

La baie vitrée coulissa pour laisser Théodore rentrer dans le salon. Il traversa la pièce pour se poser à côté d'Oliver, le bout du nez rougis par le froid, une effluve d'odeur de cigarette camouflant son parfum. Il y avait des jours comme ça où Oliver avait l'impression de se sentir à l'écart. Par exemple, il était le seul non fumeur de l'équipe. Ou encore, ils se connaissaient tous et étaient complices alors que lui, ainsi que Théodore – qui avait été affecté à l'équipe bien après lui – se sentaient ridicules devant leurs liens. L'équipe se connaissait depuis longtemps et hors du travail, un vrai lien d'amitié les réunissait. Blaise faisait de son possible pour les intégrer. Il passait la plupart de son temps libre au travail avec Théodore et lui, soit pour discuter ou plaisanter. Bien qu'ayant déjà eu conscience de la complicité entre Pansy, Blaise et Marcus, il avait sous les yeux la preuve flagrante qu'ils étaient plus que des collègues de travail. Blaise finit par lâcher Pansy pour se resservir un verre de sangria. L'agente survoltée remis sa jupe en place et sautilla jusqu'à Marcus qui consentit à échanger quelques pas avec elle. Il posa son verre sur la table et la surprit en la passant son autre bras derrière ses genoux pour la porter comme une princesse. Pansy leva les bras au ciel et laissa Marcus la faire tourner. Quand il la reposa au sol, Marcus la retint par le bras alors qu'elle perdait l'équilibre, encore étourdie mais la brune le lâcha vite pour parodier une valse avec Percy sur le chemin qui la menait vers le canapé. Oliver pria un instant pour qu'elle vienne chercher Théodore mais finalement elle finit par s'asseoir sur les genoux d'Oliver, tout sourire. Simplement et sans gêne. Pansy, quoi...

\- Tu viens danser ? le supplia-t-elle du regard.

\- Vous êtes encore essoufflée, agent Parkinson.

Elle se redressa, outrée qu'il la vouvoie et tenta de lui faire une clé de bras. Cependant, gênée par sa jupe courte, elle abandonna et lui envoyer un regard noir par dessous sa frange. Un regard cerné d'un fin trait de liner noir autour de ses yeux en amandes ; un regard made in Parkinson.

\- Si tu ne m'appelles pas Pansy la prochaine fois, je te casse le bras.

Oliver força un sourire, tentant de ne pas être impressionné par son regard.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que McGonagall apprécie ça...

\- Hm, pas faux. Tu es droitier ou gaucher ?

\- Si je réponds aucun, tu me casses les deux ?

Pansy eut une petite moue contrariée avant de tapoter sa joue de sa main.

\- Je t'aime bien, ça serait dommage... Tu viens danser ?

\- Vous savez... commença-t-il naturellement avant de s'interrompre.

Pansy avait levé sa main, certainement prête à le rendre manchot.

\- … tu sais, je suis pas doué pour la danse, se rattrapa-t-il vite en se reculant alors que Pansy se dandinait sur ses genoux.

L'autre ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et se leva d'un bond, se penchant sur lui. Oliver put ainsi avoir une sublime vue sur l'intérieur de son décolleté alors qu'elle tirait sur ses bras pour le faire se lever, son collier et ses cheveux s'agitant en même temps. Oliver baissa les yeux sur les talons aiguilles qu'elle portait. A ce stade-là, c'était des engins de destruction massives, des assassins de chevilles. Elle n'avait pas mal à force de danser depuis tout ce temps ? Malgré ses échasses qui tremblaient, Pansy continuait à tirer sur ses bras, mais avec une vigueur telle qu'Oliver cru que ses bras allaient se détacher de ses coudes, alors il obtempéra et se laissa traîner sur la piste de danse improvisée. Pansy nicha sa tête dans son cou et lui fit faire quelques pas, toujours en décalé du rythme de la musique. Amusé, il finit par se prendre au jeu et à faire tourner la jeune femme femme sur elle-même. Pansy poussa le vice en levant le bras et en essayant de se mettre aussi haute que ses talons le lui permettaient afin de tourner le cadet à son tour. Oliver se prêta au jeu en courbant son dos, car il la dépassait toujours d'une demi-tête. Après tout, comme l'avait dit Blaise « C'est nouvel an ! », il pouvait bien s'amuser un peu. En parodiant sa valse, il croisa le regard de Marcus, à nouveau adossé au mur, les lèvres trempées dans un verre de bourbon.

* * *

 **.**

 **31 DECEMBRE, 23h28**

 **.**

Oliver sortit des toilettes et passa à la salle de bain se laver les mains en fredonnant un air festif. Jusqu'ici, la soirée se poursuivait tranquillement. La musique avait été coupée et tout le monde s'était calé devant la télévision devant un programme qui diffusait des performances extraordinaires. Percy somnolait dans l'angle du canapé, commentant de temps en temps un numéros avec des expressions hors sujets qui faisaient sourire ses compagnons. Oliver n'était pas resté trop longtemps, le besoin de soulager sa vessie de la bière qu'il avait partagé avec Théodore ayant prit le dessus sur sa fascination envers les contorsionnistes. Non mais comment ces gens arrivaient à faire des trucs pareils ? Si lui tentait de faire le pont, il finirait aux urgences dans la minute qui suivait, avec une double hernie-discale. Tiens d'ailleurs, c'était possible, ça, les doubles hernies-discales ? Après s'être essuyé les mains sur la serviette de l'étendoir, il éteignit la lumière et ferma la porte, se retrouvant dans le couloir plongé dans la semi-obscurité.

Le faible éclairage provenait de la porte du salon légèrement entrouverte. Face à lui, à trois mètres se trouvait la porte qui séparait cet partie de la maison du salon où étaient les autres. L'obstacle entre eux et cette fameuse porte ? Marcus Flint, une coupe de champagne dans la main droite et ce qui ressemblait à un petit bouquet de plantes dans l'autre, qui le regardait avec un sourire en coin à peine visible dans la pénombre. Oliver s'avança, dans le but de rejoindre les autres quand Marcus posa son verre sur la petite bibliothèque du couloir et lui attrapa l'avant-bras, sans presser pour autant.

Oliver aurait pu se dégager aisément, mais il ne le fit pas, curieux de savoir ce que l'autre lui voulait, maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls. Parce qu'il était maintenant sûr que ce n'était pas que l'alcool non plus. Le regard qu'avait Marcus quand il le sondait, Blaise avait le même en parlant avec Théodore, et le cadet était tout sauf bête. Il avait déjà surpris une conversation entre Blaise et Marcus à propos de l'attirance du premier pour le nouveau profiler discret. « J'aime bien son petit air sérieux. Puis il a les yeux d'un bleu.. T'as déjà vu un bleu aussi bleu, Marcus ? Ah et il gère aussi les mots croisés... » était ce qu'avait un jour dit Blaise devant la machine à café, alors qu'il pensait être seul avec son collègue. Alors niveau regard, Oliver avait compris. Mais il était aussi surpris. Ça voudrait dire que Marcus, son supérieur, le désirait ? Malgré sa grande réserve – on parlait quand même du type qui l'avait bien bizuté à loisir –, il était curieux quand à l'intérêt que l'autre lui portait. Il choisit donc de rester, son regard rivé sur la main qui serrait son avant-bras.

Marcus ouvrit la bouche et avança d'un pas en travers, ce qui fit pivoter le cadet qui se retrouva presque avec le mur du couloir dans le dos. D'une voix basse que couvrait à peine la télévision derrière eux, l'agent demanda avec une pointe de taquinerie dans la voix :

\- Et la tradition, Oliver ?

\- Quelle tradition ?

\- Le gui.

De sa main droite, le brun agita une petite branche de plantes au dessus de leur tête. Oliver leva un sourcil, partagé entre l'amusement et l'énervement qui pointait. C'était une nouvelle blague ? Un nouveau bizutage ? Si les autres les attendaient derrière la porte, en fait ? C'était possible après tout, Oliver ne savait rien de ce qu'ils auraient pu faire dans son dos lorsqu'il était parti aux toilettes. Le cadet opta plutôt pour la prudence, surtout au vu de la méconnaissance de l'agent sur la plante qu'il tenait au-dessus d'eux.

\- C'est du houx, ça, l'informa-t-il en essayant de paraître détaché.

\- Non c'est du gui, contredit Marcus, de mauvaise foi.

Oliver détourna la tête, gêné. Cet enfoiré ne le lâcherait pas de la soirée. Si Oliver mettait bout à bout toutes ces approches et ces taquineries, cela faisait un bon moment qu'il le draguait plus ou moins directement. Quand même, voir l'agent Flint en pleine tentative de flirt... c'était du grand art.

\- C'est pas légal, ça, fit remarquer le cadet en désignant le bras qui le retenait. Je pourrais hurler au viol...

\- Tu veux que je te lise tes droits ? le taquina Marcus.

Il se pencha un peu et le pied d'Oliver buta contre le mur. Marcus baissa la tête, ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes et Oliver comprit ce qu'il allait faire. Le salaud avait tout prévu. Oliver savait qu'il avait une formation de profiler, mais de là à pouvoir calculer et anticiper toutes ses réactions à l'avance, c'était vraiment trop fort pour lui. Une part de lui se demandait depuis combien temps l'agent avait prévu tout ça. Sa conscience ne savait pas si elle devait être flattée d'une telle attention, ou si elle devait tirer la sonnette d'alarme au jeune homme. Dans la précipitation, elle fit les deux en même temps et Oliver détourna la tête au dernier moment, posant une main sur l'épaule du brun.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me dragues comme ça ? Tu ne me lâches plus d'une semelle alors que t'étais archi dégueulasse avec moi quand j'ai commencé à bosser avec vous. Si ça t'amuses de jouer avec les sentiments des autres, vas voir ailleurs. Moi je marche pas, lâcha le cadet d'une traite.

\- Ça marche si je te dis que c'est ma BA pour la nouvelle année ? tenta de plaisanter l'autre.

\- Vas te faire foutre ! cracha le jeune homme en le repoussant franchement.

\- Non, attends !

Le brun resserra sa prise et leva l'autre main en signe d'excuse.

\- D'accord, j'ai un peu merdé.

« Un peu » ? Oliver lui lança un regard blasé qui fit rouler des yeux l'agent qui tenta de se rattraper.

\- Un peu beaucoup, consentit l'autre en grimaçant comme si les mots allaient lui laisser un mauvais goût dans la bouche. Mais qui dit nouvelle année dit aussi nouveau départ, non ?

Oliver esquissa un mouvement pour le repousser mais l'autre insista, le tenant à présent à deux mains au niveau des coudes. Il avait lâché son bouquet de houx et tentait d'accrocher le regard d'Oliver.

\- La nouvelle année n'a pas encore commencé, souligna le cadet en tournant la tête sur le côté.

\- Rien ne nous empêche de la finir en beauté, contra l'autre d'une voix basse. C'est quoi qui te gênes ?

Le châtain tourna son visage vers lui et le fixa un moment avant de soupirer.

\- Je suis cadet, rappela-t-il. Même si... même si tu me plaisais, j'ai pas envie d'aller plus loin. Je... veux pas entendre d'histoires comme quoi je couche pour réussir, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. T'as bu, moi aussi, on en reste là. Et j'espère juste que c'est pas encore une connerie de bizutage. Parce que si c'est le cas, je demande ma mutation, parce que j'en ai ras le cul.

Le court silence qui suivit lui fit penser qu'il avait mis le doigt sur un truc important. Mais quoi, exactement ?

\- Je vois pas le problème..., commença Marcus après une minute de réflexion.

Oliver le coupa en se décollant du mur, un rire forcé déformant ses lèvres.

\- Moi par contre je vois qu'on partage pas la même vision des choses.

\- Tu me plais, lâcha l'agent d'un coup en resserrant sa prise sur ses coudes.

\- J'en ai assez entendu. Tu deviens lourd, là.

\- Je suis sérieux. Alors ouais, au début c'était du bizutage, mais c'était pas méchant. Et puis voilà, quoi.

\- « Voilà, quoi » ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ? C'est chiant d'être jugé en permanence sur tout ce que tu fais, ou que tu choisis. Par exemple, tu sais combien de temps j'ai passé dans ce putain de supermarché à choisir ce que j'allais amener ce soir ? Parce dans ma tête j'entendais ta putain de voix railleuse me sortir une connerie à propos de mon choix.

\- Connerie que je n'ai pas sortie, fit remarquer l'autre.

\- Encore heureux, parce que j'aurais fait demi-tour direct.

\- Donc tu ne me crois pas quand je te dis que tu me plais vraiment. Je dois faire quoi ? Te réciter un opéra en smoking, à genoux avec une rose dans la bouche ?

Oliver leva les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr qu'il ne voulait pas aller jusque là.

\- Bon écoutes... Même dans la mesure où tu me plairai, je peux pas oublier ce que tu m'as fait. C'était peut-être un jeu pour toi, mais pour moi c'était juste de l'humiliation.

Oliver vit l'agent se mordre la lèvre avant de soupirer. La pression légère sur ses avants-bras se dissipa et Marcus se cala contre le mur à côté de lui, les bras croisés. Son pied droit était occupé à triturer son bouquet de houx par terre. Une main passa sur son menton, grattant mécaniquement sa barbe entretenue avant qu'il reprenne la parole.

\- J'ai compris et je suis désolé. J'ai jamais été doué pour essayer de draguer ou même juste de séduire (Oliver se retint de justesse de dire que c'était la même chose). Et puis tu souriais toujours, tu m'a jamais rembarré. Je ne pouvais pas savoir que ça te touchais vraiment. Je m'en excuse et... je voudrai juste que tu me laisses une chance. Juste une autre.

\- Je pense que c'est pas une bonne idée. Pas dans une équipe.

\- Pour un cadet, tu es plutôt compétent. Personne ne dira que tu couches pour réussir.

Ce fut au tour d'Oliver de soupirer.

\- Tu vas essayer de me convaincre combien de temps encore ?

\- C'est toujours non pour le baiser sous le gui ? contrat l'agent.

Oliver laissa un sourire dépité étirer ses lèvres. C'était juste impossible de parler avec Marcus tellement il était borné. L'art de répondre à côté.

\- Ton gui, c'est du houx.

\- C'est comme les cadeaux, c'est l'intention qui compte, répondit l'agent du tac-au-tac.

\- Y a truc qui va vraiment pas chez toi, rit finalement Oliver.

Un sourire étira aussi les lèvres de l'agent et lorsqu'il leva la tête vers lui, Oliver fit l'erreur de le regarder dans les yeux à nouveau. Même dans la pénombre, Oliver pouvait voir que son regard semblait sincère. Ou alors, peut-être _voulait-il_ qu'il soit sincère. Quand le brun se décolla lentement du mur, son regard toujours plongé dans le sien, le cadet ne bougea pas, curieux malgré lui. Aussi quand les lèvres de l'agent se posèrent sur les siennes, légères et volatiles, il se tendit lui-même vers l'autre pour accentuer le contact.

C'était doux et chaste, comme un baiser volé échangé par deux adolescents curieux dans le noir, cachés des autres. Sauf qu'ils n'étaient plus des adolescents, et qu'Oliver se surprit à réellement apprécier le contact. Sa main libre attrapa la chemise au niveau du col et il revint de lui-même happer la bouche de son vis-à-vis. Marcus le fit reculer s'adosser totalement au mur alors qu'une de ses mains se posait sur son omoplate pour le tenir contre lui. Le cadet réalisait qu'il avait fermé les yeux, savourant le contact tiède et agréable de leurs bouches scellées. La caresse aérienne changea de ton quand Oliver lâcha le col de chemise de l'agent pour attraper sa nuque lorsque ce dernier lui mordilla taquinement la lèvre inférieure. La seconde d'après, c'était Marcus qui entrouvrait les lèvres pour laisser sa langue rejoindre celle de l'autre ; la minute d'après, c'était un brasier allumé dans les entrailles du châtain et qui se propageait à toute la surface de son corps.

La tête de côté, sa bouche fusionnée à l'autre, la main de l'agent qui le maintenant fermement contre lui au niveau des hanches, l'autre dans ses cheveux, c'était juste le bonheur, le nirvana. Presque comme un de ces putains de baiser de cinéma, ceux qui frustraient plus qu'autre chose à regarder mais qui étaient tellement enivrants. Les yeux fermés, tous ses sens étaient en éveil. Le parfum de l'agent emplissait son nez, sa nuque était chaude sous sa main. Oliver avait aussi sentit l'irrégularité de sa dentition et la touche de whisky dans son palais. Il se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, le front posé sur celui de l'autre, un sourire satisfait chez l'un, presque niais chez l'autre. Il se séparèrent vraiment quand une grande détonation retentit dans le salon.

Marcus se redressa d'un bond et fila dans la pièce, Oliver à sa suite. Le spectacle sous leurs yeux les laissèrent stupéfaits un moment. Percy se tenait en plein milieux du salon, les jambes écartées et tenant un revolver à deux mains. A deux mètres à côté de la porte du couloir où se trouvait auparavant Oliver et Marcus, un impact de balle avait entamé la cloison quelques centimètres au-dessus de la table basse qui supportait le buffet et les bouteilles vides.

Marcus s'approcha et passa son doigt sur l'impact, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien réel.

\- Enculé, il a défoncé mon mur…

\- Je me sens pas bien, informa Percy qui était encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

Il lâcha l'arme et se plia en deux, une main sur la bouche, le dos parcourut de spasmes. Blaise se précipita pour l'amener aux toilettes en rigolant. Pansy se leva du canapé, ramassa l'arme et y mit le cran de sécurité.

\- Il s'est passé quoi ? demanda Oliver.

Théodore, qui était resté silencieux, désigna la télévision.

\- Ils montraient le numéro d'un type qui éclatait des bouteilles d'alcool les yeux bandés à plus de quinze mètres de lui. Percy a voulu essayer pour voir si c'était truqué ou pas.

\- Non seulement il a raté la bouteille de vingt centimètres mais il a niqué mon placo ! râla Marcus. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de lui filer un putain de flingue ?

\- C'est Blaise qu'a eut l'idée, informa Pansy en louchant.

Oliver eut un petit sourire en la voyant faire un effort pour tenir droit. Fatigue ou alcool, l'agente était vraiment torchée... Le cadet comprenait vraiment ce qu'avait voulu insinuer Blaise en parlant de nouvel an et des matelas. C'était juste impensable de les laisser quitter la demeure dans leur état. Dormir sur place était plus raisonnable...

Son mentor revint juste après en soutenant Percy toujours aussi pâle qui fabulait en racontant n'importe quoi.

\- Appelez paaaaas Audrey, siou plaiiit... Elle va m'tuer... c't'une gentille fille. J'crois qu'elle me mérite paaas...

\- Je crois surtout que tu vas faire un gros dodo, petit génie, lança Marcus.

\- Où ça ? demanda Oliver.

\- On est tous trop torchés pour le ramener.

Pansy leva un ongle parfaitement manucuré.

\- Moi j'ai mon bébé qui vient me chercher.

\- Je propose qu'on le laisse décuver sur le canapé avant de le foutre vraiment au lit, intervint Blaise, s'attirant le regard de la brunette qui s'était pris le vent du siècle. On pourra le surveiller comme ça.

L'hôte de la soirée hocha la tête et l'aida à porter le rouquin jusqu'au divan. Oliver éteignit la télévision alors que les deux agents allongeaient le génie en informatique sur le côté, la bouche près du bord du canapé en cas de besoin. Marcus râla :

\- Putain, mais tires son bras ! T'as jamais mis quelqu'un en PLS ?

\- Mais je t'emmerde ! répliqua Blaise. Maigrichon comme il est si je tire plus je lui arrache le bras !

\- Des fois je me demande à quoi tu sers... sourit néanmoins Marcus en rassemblant les coussins du divan pour caler le roux.

\- Les gars on a dépassé minuit, lança d'un coup Pansy en louchant sur la pendule au plafond. Enfin j'crois. L'aiguille arrête pas de bouger, c'est assez compliqué pour savoir...

Oliver gloussa en voyant ses prunelles loucher pour tenter de faire une mise au point. Cependant elle avait juste, il était minuit et treize minutes. Avec une verve retrouvé, Blaise porta les mains à sa bouche et hurla la bonne année en marocain, faisant éclater de rire Pansy qui tenta de l'imiter en une prononciation ratée se situant entre le hurlement éraillé d'une poule à l'agonie et celui d'une chèvre qu'on égorge. A cette entente, Marcus éclata de rire tellement fort que quelques larmes finirent par ruisseler sur sa joue, son torse se soulevant au rythme de sa crise de fou rire. Oliver trouva le son déroutant, c'était la première qu'il l'entendait vraiment rire et résultat était... troublant. Ses traits étaient décontractés, ses fossettes creusées et ses yeux brillaient comme quand il regardait Oliver en début de soirée. C'était ça, le véritable Marcus ?

Blaise se joignit à son collègue en le serrant fort contre lui et lui faisant une douzaine de bise, échangeant des vœux en toutes les langues, massacrant le russe au passage. Le mentor se tourna ensuite vers son cadet, un large sourire aux lèvres, et lui flanqua une claque dans le dos tellement forte qu'Oliver crut qu'il allait recracher toutes ses dents sous le choc. Percy leva rapidement la main pour souhaiter un joyeux nouvel an chinois qui fit rouler des yeux le cadet et repartir Marcus dans sa crise de fou rire. Pansy avait quitté ses chaussures et sautillait partout pour faire un gros câlin à tous le monde. Théodore, lui s'en sortit en tenant de serrer poliment la main à tous le monde, si on omettait le fait que Blaise avait tiré comme un branque sur sa main pour le serrer fort comme il avait fait avec Marcus et lui faire un gros smack entre les lèvres et la joue, laissant le nouvel agent pantelant. Pansy finit par entraîner Oliver dans une petite ronde alors que sa tête se balançait dans tous les sens. Oliver ne savait pas s'il devait être fasciné ou apeuré de la voir en cet état. Elle finit par se laisser tomber dans ses bras et Oliver fut surpris de la sentir si lourde. La brune loucha en posant une main sur sa joue, semblant étudier ses traits en détail.

\- T'es si beau, mon chou... Si mon mec stérile, promets-moi de donner ton spe-

Oliver la coupa en rigolant et la fit s'allonger près de Percy, dans l'autre angle du canapé. La brune se releva d'un coup.

\- Promets-moi !

\- Oui, oui... répondit Oliver en retournant rejoindre les autres.

Pansy se rallongea sur le dos, le nez dans le creux de son coude, échangeant de temps en temps des mots avec Percy, toujours en PLS, les yeux fermés. Près du buffet, Blaise repartait sur une rasade de sangria alors que Marcus avait opté pour la sagesse, buvant un grand verre d'eau pour calmer sa crise de fou rire. Le cadet sourit. Il se faisait pitié à lui-même d'être aussi faible. Oliver s'approcha pour lui tapoter dans le dos, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. L'autre lui adressa un sourire franc qui le déstabilisa un instant. Marcus se tourna face à lui et posa sa main sur son épaule, pressant légèrement pour l'attirer vers lui. Théodore avait accompagné Blaise fumer dehors alors il consentit à se rapprocher de l'agent. Deux lèvres sur sa joue, une légère barbe qui le chatouilla un peu et des mots chauds à l'oreille.

\- Bonne année, Oliver.

Trois putains de mots totalement banaux et qui dégoulinaient de sous-entendus. Oliver se sentit rougir et balbutia un bonne année également, se sentant un peu bête de sa simplicité. La baie vitrée coulissa et Blaise passa la tête dans l'espace, tenant sa cigarette le plus loin possible de l'ouverture.

\- Hem, au fait Marc' : Percy a dégueulassé tes chiottes. Ça va pas être joli à nettoyer...

Le sourire du brun disparut aussitôt lorsqu'il alla constater les dégâts.

* * *

 **.**

 **1ER JANVIER, 02h38**

 **.**

Oliver salua une dernière fois Pansy alors qu'elle montait dans la voiture de son fiancé, ses escarpins à la main et babillant à propos de sa soirée « ma-gni-fi-que ». L'idée qu'il ne la verrait certainement plus de la même manière fit sourire Oliver qui resserra sa veste en retournant à la maison de Marcus, pressé de retrouver la chaleur du salon. Quand il rentra, Percy dormait encore profondément. Après avoir nettoyé les toilettes, Blaise et Marcus l'avaient déshabillé avant de l'enrouler dans une couverture polaire pour le garder au chaud. Il semblait au cadet avoir entendu Blaise faire un pari douteux sur le génie avec Marcus, que Théodore avait réprimandé aussitôt. Peu de temps après, Oliver les avait vu tirer le caleçon du génie endormit et Blaise donner un billet de dix dollars à Marcus, la mine renfrognée. Si quelqu'un lui avait un jour dit qu'il verrait ses collègues sous un nouvel angle tel que celui-ci, Oliver aurait rit aux éclats en traitant la personne de naïve.

Théodore discutait avec Blaise dans la cuisine en aidant à faire la vaisselle avec plus ou moins de précision. Blaise était passé à l'essuyage après avoir avoir cassé deux verres dans l'évier, mais Théodore n'était pas mal non plus en frottant avec le savon pour les mains. La fête se terminait lentement, la musique avait été baissée pour ne pas nuire aux voisins après une heure du matin. Marcus avait éteint la lumière du salon pour allumer à la place une lampe plus douce, le néon de la salle de bain complétant la luminosité pour la tâche de Blaise et Théodore. Marcus remis sa veste pour fumer dehors, emportant la bouteille de vodka avec lui. Oliver le suivit, laissant les deux de corvée vaisselle débattre si oui ou non les oursins pouvaient être homo. En faisant coulisser la vitre de la baie vitrée, le châtain se demandait comment ils avaient pu en venir à un tel sujet...

Les mains dans les poches de son manteau, Oliver regarda Marcus allumer sa cigarette, les mains rougies par le froid ambiant. La petite lumière extérieure les éclairait à peine et l'agent marmonna qu'il allait devoir la changer avant qu'elle ne grille une bonne fois pour toutes. Le châtain regarda la vodka avec intérêt avant de détourner son attention lorsqu'il vit Marcus le zyeuter.

\- Vas-y, bois. Je l'ai prise pour toi.

Oliver resta un moment interloqué. Il avait l'étrange sentiment de s'être encore fait avoir...

\- Genre tu savais que j'allais te suivre.

L'agent hocha la tête en souriant.

\- Tu es prévisible, Oliver. Horriblement et terriblement prévisible.

\- Pas du tout ! se défendit l'autre en rougissant.

Marcus porta sa cigarette à ses lèvres et tira longuement dessus, tentant de masquer le sourire amusé qui prenait naissance sur ses lèvres. Il laissa Oliver mariner un instant. L'agent inclina la tête sur le côté et expira un long nuage de fumée, fixant toujours le cadet dans les yeux. Il le pointa de sa cigarette.

\- Si je te demande de faire quelque chose de fou et d'insensé ? Là, maintenant. De me surprendre ? Tu ne le feras même pas. Tu vas réfléchir puis pencher pour un truc banal, au pire du cas.

\- Je peux très bien le faire ! s'indigna Oliver.

\- Tu feras quelque chose de trop simple, continua de le provoquer Marcus.

Le cadet resta silencieux un moment, mais à travers la lumière au dessus d'eux, Marcus voyait son air déterminé. La soirée prenait vraiment une tournure intéressante. Il frissonna malgré lui. Qu'allait donc lui sortir l'autre ?

\- Insensé et fou... réfléchissait-il.

Le regard d'Oliver navigua sur la petite terrasse. Fou et insensé ? Il avait bien une idée mais Marcus l'avait déjà embrassé « sous le gui ». Pure provocation pour l'emmerder, ou flirt poussé ? La question ne se posait plus depuis qu'il l'avait embrassé : Oliver savait où l'autre voulait en venir. Marcus le titillait, comme pour entretenir un feu. Le flirt reprenait entre eux, et Oliver se prenait à apprécier ça, curieusement. Cette fête lui donnait l'occasion de découvrir une autre personne, qu'il appréciait bien plus.

Le brun était proche de lui, tellement que le cadet sentait son souffle sur son front. Son regard se baissa sur le pantalon de son vis-à-vis. Là, c'était sûr : si on lui demandait, il dirait qu'il avait fait ça sous le coup de l'alcool. De beaucoup, beaucoup d'alcool.

\- J'ai carte blanche ? s'assura Oliver.

Marcus esquissa un air surpris et écarquilla les yeux en suivant le regard du châtain. Voila qui devenait intéressant. Oliver tentait de le provoquer à son tour ? Marcus avait un doute sur ce qu'il allait faire.

\- Tu n'as pas peur de jouer dans la cour des grands ? lança-t-il.

Oliver lui adressa un doigt d'honneur et se décala pour cacher l'angle de vue de la baie vitrée. Ses mains se posèrent sur la boucle de ceinture de l'agent qui le regardait avec un air à la fois surpris et amusé. Marcus écrasa sa cigarette contre le mur porteur, curieux quand à la suite des événements. De l'intérieur, on aurait pu croire qu'ils discutaient encore.

Oliver avait la main qui tremblait. Alors que ses doigts débouclaient la ceinture du brun, il se demandait si ce n'était pas mieux de renoncer à cette idée. Il espérait intérieurement que Marcus l'arrête, reconnaissant qu'Oliver avait raison. Et s'il ne le faisait pas ? Oliver n'avait pas envie de passer pour un dégonflé. Après réflexions, c'était juste une bataille d'égos... Et puis tout ça était stupide et digne d'un pari d'adolescents bourrés... D'ailleurs, était-il bourré ? Peut-être que oui, finalement, vu ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Déjà ses doigts abaissaient la braguette en un « zip » qui résonna entre eux, la baie vitrée coupant le son dans le salon.

Avant que sa conscience lui fasse faire marche arrière, la main se glissa dans le boxer de Marcus et Oliver poussa le vice jusqu'à attraper son service trois pièces entre ses doigts. Marcus était stupéfait, la bouche ouverte, craignant certainement pour la survie de son précieux paquet alors que cadet était au bord de la syncope. Mais pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Oliver fit l'erreur de lever les yeux. Ses iris furent happés par ceux de Marcus. Le visage d'Oliver était partagé entre la fierté d'avoir relevé le pari et la gêne de regarder son supérieur dans les yeux tout en ayant son entrejambe dans ses mains. D'accord, il était vraiment bourré…

\- Hem. Okay… prononça Marcus. Je… retire ce que j'ai dit.

\- Je… la retire du coup ?

\- Oui, je crois qu'on va s'arrêter là… ça devient gênant…

Marcus sursauta quand la baie vitrée coulissa d'un coup, faisant éclater la bulle dans laquelle ils étaient. Blaise s'était figé, ses yeux écarquillés – rendus vitreux par l'alcool –, vissés sur la main de son protégé dans le pantalon de Marcus. Oliver rougit violemment et retira vivement sa main, comme s'il s'était brûlé. Marcus passa une main dans ses cheveux en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, comme un gosse prit sur le fait. Le noir bâtit des cils avant de se racler la gorge, ses doigts tapotant nerveusement le rebord de la vitre.

\- Je… serchais la vodka… (il désigna l'intérieur de son autre main). Vais à la cuisine… Scuse du dérangement… Vous laisse vous amuser…

Blaise refit glisser la vitre en déglutissant, après un dernier regard au pantalon ouvert de Marcus.

Oliver se racla bruyamment la gorge. Il avait envie de disparaître de la surface de la terre.

\- Je vais… boire pour oublier cette soirée… lança-t-il machinalement, son cerveau comme en veille.

Il imita Blaise, les joues rouges au maximum, alors que Marcus le suivais du regard après avoir remonté son pantalon. Il s'alluma une seconde cigarette, regardant le cadet se déplacer avec un regard nouveau. Oliver se sentait mal en fermant la baie vitrée. _J'ai chopé la bite de mon supérieur… Mais c'est quoi qui va pas chez moi ?_ Perdu dans ses pensées, son corps fonctionnait par automatisme et il jura quand son tibias cogna durement le bord de la table basse. Il se plia en deux, la main sur son jeans. Les larmes lui montèrent instantanément aux yeux.

\- 'Culé ! jura-t-il entre ses dents.

Blaise, qui était retourné débattre avec Théodore, passa la tête par-dessus le bar. Il fit signe à Marcus de rentrer, lequel s'exécuta et s'approcha du châtain après avoir quitté sa veste.

\- Je me suis tué contre ta putain de table basse... geint Oliver.

\- Viens, je dois avoir une pommade dans la sale de bain.

Il tenta de poser une main sur l'épaule du plus jeune mais il se dégagea d'un coup.

\- Tu sais où tu peux te la foutre, ta pommade ? grogna l'autre.

Le regard de l'agent se durcit aussitôt et lorsqu'il lui attrapa violemment le bras, Oliver eut l'impression qu'il allait lui briser l'os.

\- Écoutes-moi bien, siffla Marcus assez bas pour ne pas que les autres commères les entendent. J'ai bien compris que ça t'as pas fait plaisir de te faire choper « la main dans le sac », surtout par Blaise. Je me permets quand même de te rappeler que le précieux sac en question, c'est quand même le mien et que moi aussi je suis pas très fier de sa putain d'intervention. Je rajoute aussi qu'à la base, c'était ton idée. Maintenant, rien ne t'empêches d'être poli avec quelqu'un qui veut t'aider. Sinon, la porte est ouverte, et tu peux te casser.

\- Désolé... fut le seul mot qui franchir les lèvres du cadet à la fin de la tirade.

La pression sur son bras disparu, et l'autre repris d'un ton plus doux. :

\- Tu veux bien me suivre, maintenant ?

Légèrement honteux, Oliver obtempéra. Il s'était fait engueulé comme un gosse. C'était juste lamentable... Il avait envie de tout oublier d'un coup. Marcus partit devant et le regard du cadet se posa sur la table basse ou plus précisément sur la bouteille de Martini qui s'y trouvait. D'un geste rapide et avant d'avoir vraiment le temps de réfléchir, il porta le goulot à sa bouche et bu quelques gorgées d'une traite avant de reposer la bouteille et de filer à la salle de bain. Dos à lui, Marcus fouillait le meuble sous l'évier et se retourna vers lui, un genoux appuyé au sol.

Oliver s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire, les yeux fermés par la fatigue. Sa tête commençait à tourner. Il avait bu trop vite, comme un idiot.

\- Il faudrait que tu lèves ton pantalon.

\- Peux pas. C'est un slim.

\- Alors retire-le.

Le châtain ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

\- Tu veux que je me mettes à poil ?

Un sourire pris lentement forme sur les lèvres du brun.

\- Je pensais pas vraiment à ça, à vrai dire.

\- Je blaguais, se rattrapa vite Oliver, en réalisant sa bourde.

\- Je te crois, répondit Marcus, un air amusé flottant toujours sur son visage.

Oliver se pencha en avant et lui pris la pommade des mains en râlant. L'agent en profita pour lui bloquer le bras et le faire glisser mollement à genoux face à lui. Les yeux du cadet étaient brillants et la manière dont il se laissait faire ne laissait aucun doute sur son état.

\- T'es totalement pété... commenta le brun.

Il approcha son visage de l'autre pour vérifier si son haleine était chargée d'alcool mais Oliver changea ses plans en lui attrapant la nuque pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. La stupéfaction et le poids totalement abandonné du cadet sur lui obligea Marcus à prendre appui sur le sol pour s'asseoir sans se casser le coccyx. Son autre bras vint enserrer le corps de l'autre pour l'accueillir contre lui. Oliver finit par s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui, dévorant sa bouche avec une ardeur que n'aurait jamais soupçonné Marcus. Contrairement à leur premier échange, le plus jeune menait la danse, le goût frais du Martini emplissant sa bouche. C'est justement ce qui lui mit la puce à l'oreille, en plus du moment où les mains du cadet glissèrent sous sa chemise. Marcus voulut parler mais l'autre ne lui laissa aucun répit, laissant s'exprimer toute sa fougue. L'agent décolla sa bouche de lui et l'éloigna en le tenant par les poignets. Leurs souffles étaient courts et ils avaient rougis. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui intriguait le plus âgé.

\- T'es totalement pété, répéta-t-il et Oliver sentit la déception à peine camouflée dans son ton.

Il se força à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Oui. Je suis pété. Mais je sais ce que je veux.

\- Non tu ne sais pas. Je couches pas avec les gens bourrés. Tu devrais aller t'allonger...

\- Ne te fous pas de ma gueule ! cria Oliver quand l'autre essaya de se lever.

Il plaqua ses mains sur les épaules de l'agent et noua ses jambes autour de la taille de Marcus, lui rendant tout mouvement pour se lever impossible à exécuter.

\- Tu m'as allumé toute cette putain de soirée. Tu m'as convaincu de te rouler une pelle avec ton bouquet de houx à la con...

\- C'était du gui, articula Marcus.

\- C'était du putain de houx ! Avec des petits boules rouges et des feuilles piquantes ! Toute... (il fit un geste flou de la tête, cherchant ses mots avec une concentration intense) toute cette soirée, tu as cherché un prétexte pour m'avoir avec toi. Pourquoi tu me repousses alors que je te cède enfin ?

\- Parce que tu ne ferais pas ça dans ton état normal.

\- Je suis dans mon état normal.

\- Te fous pas de ma gueule, Oliver.

\- Je ne me fous pas de toi ! Regardes-moi dans les yeux ! J'en ai envie. C'est maintenant. Si tu refuses c'est même pas la peine d'essayer plus tard.

\- Les gens ivres font exactement de genre de chantage, fit remarquer l'agent.

\- Je te hais. Vas te faire voir, sale con. Je savais que tu jouais avec moi depuis le début !

Le cadet se leva si vite qu'il fut assaillit d'un vertige. Marcus se leva à sa suite pour le rattraper. Le summum fut quand une larme roula sur la joue du plus jeune. Il avait totalement merdé. Il passa une main sur son visage en un geste usé.

\- Je suis minable, hein ?

Marcus soupira et s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire après avoir invité l'autre à s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Oliver nicha sa tête dans son cou alors que Marcus lui caressait doucement les cheveux pour le calmer.

\- Je ne te trouves pas minable, finit-il par dire. Je crois que je vaux pas mieux après ce que je t'ai fait. Mais coucher avec quelqu'un ivre, je peux pas.

\- Je suis sincère, répondit Oliver, la tête toujours enfouie dans son cou. Prends ça pour une revanche. Je veux dédommagements et intérêts.

\- Oliver...

Le châtain releva son visage et planta ses yeux dans les siens dans un regard franc qui fit tressaillir l'autre.

\- J'ai envie de toi.

Marcus se fit violence pour résister. Ce serait de se laisser aller, et d'accéder à qu'Oliver lui offrait désormais sur un plateau d'argent. Pourtant, il céda au moment même où leurs lèvres entrèrent à nouveau en contact, sa volonté balayée d'un revers de main comme un château de cartes pourtant déjà précaire. Sa main caressait toujours la chevelure de l'autre alors que son autre bras le maintenait sur lui. Cette fois c'était plus doux, et aussi appréciable que dans le couloir. Oliver pencha sa tête sur le côté, la nuque offerte à la bouche gourmande de l'autre qui retraça sa mâchoire, son cou et mordit légèrement son épaule, le nez empli de son parfum. Un soupir appréciateur s'échappa de la bouche d'Oliver quand la main dans ses cheveux se glissa sous sa chemise pour caresser sa colonne vertébrale du bout du doigt, lui déclenchant la chair de poule. La bouche chaude de Marcus contre son oreille lui indiqua que sa chambre serait plus appropriée. Oliver en frissonnait d'avance.

\- Pour Blaise et Théo ?

\- Vas dans ma chambre. Je vois ça et je reviens, ok ?

\- Ta chambre c'est...

\- Celle en face des chiottes. J'arrive tout de suite.

Après un dernier baiser plus fougueux, Marcus regarda l'autre s'éclipser en marchant plus ou moins droit. D'un pas assuré, il se dirigea vers le salon et resta un moment surpris de ne voir personne. Ce fut lorsqu'il s'approcha du bar qu'une stupéfaction sans nom se grava sur son visage. Derrière le bar, à même le carrelage, Blaise était assit, les jambes étendues, le dos reposant contre le placard à casseroles, Théodore assit en travers sur lui. Ils étaient à moitié débraillés et les cheveux habituellement bien coiffés du remplaçant étaient en bataille, le col de sa chemise légèrement ouvert laissait voir un suçon récent. Sa bouche entrouverte et ses yeux clos témoignaient de son sommeil profond. Son collègue de couleur ouvrit un œil à son arrivée. Marcus posa ses coudes sur le bar, son téléphone capturant en rafale le doigt d'honneur que lui adressa l'autre.

\- Ça va, il te faut autre chose ? chuchota Marcus en les regardant.

\- J'veux bien deux coussins, répondit l'autre d'une voix pâteuse. La poignée de ton placard me troue le dos et je sens plus mes fesses.

\- Pourquoi tu vas pas dans l'autre chambre ?

\- Je suis un peu pris, là. On verra plus tard. En attendant, file-moi deux coussins et une couverture, s'teuplé.

\- Ce sera tout, seigneur Zabini ?

\- Oui, merci, brave gueux.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te dis le gueux ?

L'agent s'exécuta néanmoins et attrapa le tout sur la pile qu'il avait réservé à côté du canapé, au cas où.

\- Merci, mec, lança Blaise en rajustant la couverture.

Marcus les laissa après avoir éteint la lumière et vérifié que Percy allait bien. Après avoir fermé la porte du couloir, ses pas le menèrent directement dans sa chambre. Oliver était assit sur le bord de son lit, une jambe repliée posée sur le matelas, l'autre sur le sol, un sourire taquin au bord des lèvres. Ses chaussures étaient posés sagement à côté du placard, les chaussettes rentrées dedans. Il avait quitté son pull noir, plié à côté de lui et gardait un débardeur de la même couleur soulignant sa peau légèrement hâlée. Pas de mots, tout était dit à travers ses gestes. Il aurait pu être totalement nu, allongé sur son lit que Marcus l'aurait trouvé tout aussi désirable. Le même sourire taquin prit place sur les lèvres de l'agent lorsqu'il ferma également la porte de sa chambre et retira ses baskets dans un remarquable jeu de jambes avant de s'approcher de lui.

\- Tu disais quoi déjà, tout à l'heure ?

\- Je crois que c'était quelque chose comme « J'ai envie de toi ». Blaise et Théo... ?

\- Endormis sur le carrelage. Je leur ai filé des coussins et une couverture parce qu'ils avaient la flemme de bouger.

Le sourire d'Oliver s'agrandit, Marcus se pencha sur lui, une main posée sur le matelas.

\- Tu peux encore choisir de t'arrêter là, murmura l'agent.

Pour toute réponse, une main décidée attrapa le col de la chemise bordeaux et tira dessus afin de joindre leurs lèvres, l'invitant à s'allonger sur lui dans le même mouvement. Leurs langues retrouvées, c'étaient leurs mains qui partaient à l'exploration de l'autre, sans retenue. Oliver savait que c'était trop tard, la barrière entre eux était franchie. Il n'y avait plus de rapport d'autorité, juste une envie naissante, un désir commun, dans le huit-clos de la chambre de Marcus.

Le brun était juste fasciné. Ses doigts redessinaient la musculature fine rendue apparente par le débardeur. Le cadet s'était bien développé depuis son arrivée et il regretta de l'avoir comparé à une planche à pain et une queue de cerise. Des yeux caramels brûlants de désir à la bouche gourmande qui s'offrait totalement à lui, tout était désirable et à découvrir, attisant sa curiosité et son envie. Déjà les mains du cadet déboutonnaient sa chemise dans un mouvement précipité, avides de tout ce qu'elles trouvaient sous leur passage. Le contact entre leur lèvres fut brisé quand Marcus se redressa pour retirer totalement sa chemise, arrachant un grognement de frustration à Oliver qui le suivit dans le mouvement, désireux de sentir la chaleur de son corps et de son étreinte. Amusé de sa réaction, le brun recula contre la porte de son placard, zyeutant son partenaire qui s'approchait de lui.

\- Un problème, petit cadet ? taquina-t-il en tendant le bras sur l'interrupteur pour utiliser le tamiseur de lumière.

Oliver plaça ses bras contre la porte du placard de part et d'autre de l'agent et laissa sa bouche aérienne découvrir la naissance du cou de l'autre, lui provoquant un frisson appréciateur.

\- Ceci est une fouille corporelle, murmura Oliver en laissant ses mains glisser sur le torse face à lui.

L'agent eut un petit rire en fermant les yeux, savourant le contact embrasant de la bouche appliqué à la base de son cou et les palpations sur ses flancs, son dos, ses abdominaux. C'étaient des gestes simples, qu'ils faisaient régulièrement et pourtant, là, ils avaient une dimension tellement érotique qu'il se sentit vite trop à l'étroit dans son boxer. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que l'autre était capable de ça, et ça l'excitait au plus haut point. Dès que ses yeux se rouvrirent, ses mains se hâtèrent de lever le débardeur noir du cadet pour le retirer, l'envoyant valser au hasard dans la chambre. Sa bouche s'empara à nouveau des lèvres délicieuses alors que ses mains traçaient des chemins enflammés dans le dos d'Oliver, le faisant gémir contre sa bouche. Ce dernier passa sa main dans ses cheveux courts, appuyant sur son crâne pour accentuer leurs baisers, goûtant sans se lasser la bouche qu'il commençait à connaître par cœur. Alors qu'ils étaient étroitement enlacés, Marcus glissa ses mains du dos jusqu'à son postérieur qu'il empoigna, frottant leurs bas-ventre éveillés l'un contre l'autre. La mélodie de leurs gémissements respectifs leur empli la tête, leur faisant perdre la notion du temps.

Dans la tête d'Oliver, la raison s'était fait la malle depuis belle lurette. Il continuait de cajoler la bouche contre la sienne, ses hanches remuant presque mécaniquement contre celle de l'agent et bientôt ses mains partirent déboucler la ceinture qui renfermait ce qu'il désirait, et pour de bon cette fois. Ils terminèrent d'enlever leur vêtements avec précipitation et Marcus posa ses mains sur les fesses rebondies de l'autre pour le faire reculer avant d'attraper ses cuisses fermement pour le faire basculer sur le lit.

Les caresses reprirent, plus intimes, plus sensuelles alors que les corps se languissaient. Oliver avait les lèvres rougies à force de baisers toujours plus intenses et son torse résonnait de gémissements échappés à la barrière de ses lèvres. De temps à autres, ses dents marquaient une zone en particulier, ses doigts s'appropriaient toutes les parcelles de peau qui passaient sous eux. Vodka, Martini, parfum et sueur les enveloppaient et les emplissaient. Marcus tenait toujours sa cuisse droite, à quatre pattes sur le cadet, se délectant de la vue du corps languissant sous lui. Son désir grimpa en flèche quand l'autre enroula sa main autour de son propre sexe pour se caresser, ses iris rendus dilatés par la faible luminosité le dardant d'un regard fiévreux et presque suppliant.

Brûlant de désir, Oliver ferma les yeux en sentant la main qui tenait sa cuisse glisser lentement sous lui, contournant innocemment sa fesse pour se poser dans son dos, lui arrachant un geignement de frustration. Marcus continua de le taquiner un moment avant de le stimuler lui-même, un sourire appréciateur aux lèvres. Sa main remplaça celle du cadet qui eut un hoquet de surprise en sentant l'index de l'autre main de Marcus progresser en lui en même temps. Le dos cambré, sa tête partit sur le côté, une grimace d'inconfort déformant ses lèvres. Le brun se rattrapa en capturant à nouveau ses lèvres. Il accentua les caresses sur la verge dans sa main et rajouta un doigt pour préparer l'autre au mieux. Oliver mordit sa lèvre sur le coup avant de débloquer sa respiration et de s'excuser de l'avoir mordu. Son dos était toujours arqué et sa respiration rendue erratique par l'oscillation entre douleur et plaisir.

\- Ça va aller ?

\- Ouais, répondit Oliver en rouvrant les yeux.

\- C'est pas ta première fois ? demanda l'autre pour être bien sûr.

Oliver secoua la tête. Après un baiser chaste derrière l'oreille, Marcus le délaissa et fouilla d'une main la table de chevet pour en sortir un préservatif qu'Oliver lui prit des mains. Un sourcil interrogateur levé, le brun le regarda se redresser tant bien que mal et déchirer l'emballage avec les dents. Assis, les jambes écartées, Oliver s'approcha pour embrasser l'autre, sa main gauche se posant sur sa joue avant de descendre en une chaude caresse, longeant son cou, frôlant ses pectoraux et glissant l'orée de son ventre pour enfin s'enrouler autour de la barre de chair tant convoitée. Sans lâcher la bouche gourmande, il taquina l'objet de ses désirs, encouragé par les bruits appréciateurs de son propriétaire. Quelques caresses plus tard, le préservatif fut posé et Oliver se rallongeait sur le dos, entraînant Marcus dans le même mouvement.

Une main posée à côté de la tête d'Oliver, l'autre s'appliquait à lui cajoler le visage, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure en attendant un signe approbateur de la part de son partenaire. Signe qui lui fit accordé quand Oliver noua ses cuisses autour de ses hanches. Marcus lui souleva le bassin et s'imposa lentement en lui, avalant les gémissements de l'autre avant d'attendre un instant qu'il s'habitue à sa présence. Les yeux fermés, l'étroitesse du corps autour de lui lui envoyait de délicieux frissons. Le châtain resserra assez vite son emprise sur ses hanches et caressa son dos, murmurant qu'il pouvait y aller.

L'agent débuta une série de longs va-et-vient, se régalant de la musique franchissant les lèvres du corps alangui contre lui. C'était fou. Il avait fallut à Oliver qu'il soit plein comme un tonneau et mette sa fierté et sa rancœur de côté pour se laisser reposer entre ses bras. En grignotant ses lèvres, Marcus se fit la promesse de ne pas le laisser partir si facilement. Bientôt, la cadence augmenta, le besoin d'en sentir plus prenant le pas sur leur raison. Une des cuisses d'Oliver fut soulevée pour permettre des mouvements plus amples et plus profonds qui le fit se cambrer d'extase. Le cadet était devenu de la lave en fusion, totalement molle dans les bras puissants. Les mouvement en lui lui procuraient des frottements si grisant qu'il cru perdre la raison. C'était juste le summum, l'alcool avait fait fondre toutes ses réticences comme neige au soleil et il s'abandonna à son plaisir, les yeux clos. Il ne s'entendit même pas gémir quand la jouissance le faucha d'un coup, comme un éclair se répandant dans tout son corps, électrifiant sa peau et le faisant se tendre contre son délicieux bourreau. Marcus le suivit peu après sa libération, les contractions autour de son membre ayant eut raison de lui.

Oliver flottait sur un nuage de cotons, les yeux encore voilés de plaisir. Sa crainte que l'autre le repousse une fois l'acte accomplit prit vite le dessus et le fit se redresser vivement quand Marcus se retira. Le brun s'excusa avant de retirer le préservatif qu'il noua avant le jeter dans la petite poubelle près du lit. Après ça, il se rallongea sur le dos et l'invita contre lui. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, le corps encore chaud d'Oliver se nicha dans ses bras, tout simplement. Les yeux fermés, il laissa son cœur se calmer en traçant des arabesques sur le ventre de l'autre du bout des doigts. Marcus titillait ses cheveux distraitement, les enroulant autour de ses doigts.

Oliver décida de ne plus se poser de questions, au moins un instant. Il percevait les battements de cœurs de l'agent sous sa main posée sur son torse. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il pas autant éclaté ? A par le fait qu'il était déchiré, la baise l'avait juste plongé dans une euphorie naissante. Il était juste bien, vide de toutes ses forces, mais bien. Il resta un moment léthargique avant de rouvrir les yeux.

\- Je vais avoir un belle gueule de bois demain, essaya-t-il d'articuler.

\- Je pense aussi. Mais le demain en question, c'est tout à l'heure.

\- Ah. Je me sens crade, ajouta Oliver avec un nouveau silence.

\- Je dois le prendre comme un compliment ?

\- Hm ? Non mais ça a rien a voir. J'aime pas me coucher en sentant la transpiration...

\- Tu veux prendre une douche ?

\- La flemme, rit le cadet.

Après quelques paroles de plus en plus insensées, Oliver finit par se lever et se traîner dans la douche, Marcus l'accompagnant après avoir argumenté qu'il préférait ne pas avoir sa mort sur la conscience s'il titubait et s'ouvrait le crâne sur le carrelage. Argument peu classe, mais irréfutable. Au final, la douche fut plutôt courte, la léthargie d'Oliver le rendant somnolant alors qu'il était debout, la tête appuyée sur l'épaule de Marcus qui lui frottait le dos. Quitter la salle de bain fut une épreuve de taille quand Oliver, les yeux brillants de fatigue refusa de quitter la serviette qu'il avait autour de la taille, assurant qu'il devait rester vierge jusqu'au mariage. Marcus se retint de rire et lui proposa la chambre d'ami, au cas où il aurait changé d'avis entre-temps. Le cadet lui adressa ce qui devait sûrement être un doigt d'honneur, bien qu'exécuté avec l'index, avant de se laisser choir sur le matelas, sa serviette laissant voir la naissance de ses fesses. Un râlement typique des personnes alcoolisées franchit ses lèvres quand Marcus le fit bouger pour dégager le draps et la couverture sous lui afin de le recouvrir avec. Il ressentit un pincement dans la poitrine en réalisant qu'il allait certainement devoir le laisser seul pour dormir. C'était assez pour la soirée. Il venait juste d'éteindre la lumière pour quitter la chambre quand la voix d'Oliver se fit entendre, étouffée par sa tête dans l'oreiller.

\- Reste, s'teuplé. J'ai froid putain...

Marcus obéit instantanément, envoyant sa conscience se balader ailleurs.

* * *

 **.**

 **1ER JANVIER, 13h17**

 **.**

Oliver plaqua sa main sur sa bouche. Il avait pas _fait_ ça ? Il avait pas _dit_ ça ? S'il n'avait pas déjà mal au crâne, il se serait volontiers tapé la tête contre le mur jusqu'à ce que coma s'en suive...

Il avait cédé. Il avait cédé à Marcus alors qu'il s'était pourtant obstiné à lui tenir tête. Et là, il se réveillait à ses côtés, à poil et avec la gueule de bois du siècle. Il se dit un instant qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais se souvenir de ça. Comment ils allaient faire, maintenant au boulot ? Oliver allait devoir tous les jours travailler à ses côtés après... _ça_ ? Là, tout de suite, il voulait disparaitre de la surface de la Terre. Devenir petit, petit... Maintenant ils étaient quoi ? Des amants ? Ils sortaient ensembles ? Oliver ne se rappelait même plus ce qu'il avait dit en détail... Il n'arrivait même pas à savoir si l'idée d'être avec l'agent le dérangeait vraiment. C'était quoi ce bordel ? On aurait dit que quelqu'un avait refait les branchements de son cerveau pendant son sommeil. Oliver se jura de ne plus jamais boire autant en soirée...

Un tambourinement contre la porte le sortir de son inquisition mentale. Oliver se sentit au bord du malaise. Il ne fallait pas qu'on le voit avec Marcus...

\- Maaaaarc', commença la voix de Blaise, étouffée par la porte de la chambre. J'veux pas te déranger, mais Théo et Percy viennent de partir avec Audrey. Bonne continuation de nuit.

Oliver esquiva vivement un chausson qui traversa la pièce et s'écrasa contre la porte. Marcus s'était redressé d'un coup, le visage sombre, les yeux cernés et les cheveux en pétard. Oliver sentit que sourire de son état n'était pas une bonne idée. Visiblement, Marcus ne semblait pas du matin.

\- Putain, quelle nuit ? Tu viens de me la ruiner, connard, cria-t-il à la porte.

\- Je vois que t'es toujours aussi adorable au levé. Sinon, t'as des cachets pour la tête ? Je sens plus la mienne.

\- Je vais te l'arracher, ça ira plus vite ! Va crever !

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, ma biche !

\- Tiroir sous l'évier pour les antalgiques, comme d'hab.

\- Tu vois quand tu veux. Dieu te le rendra, mon fils.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre, marmonna Marcus en se laissant retomber sur le matelas.

Le pas lourd de Blaise se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Oliver était resté figé, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, ou comment régir. Marcus était réveillé.

Le regard gris de l'agent se radoucit quand il se posa sur lui. Son cerveau était au bord de l'AVC.

\- Tu as bien dormis ?

Oliver resta un moment muet.

\- Y a des trucs qui me reviennent en mémoire et dont je suis pas trop sûr, là.

Marcus se redressa, l'étudiant attentivement.

\- Moi je suis sûr qu'on va devoir avoir une bonne discussion.

Oliver acquiesça, une boule dans la gorge. Le brun s'extirpa des draps et le cadet se surpris à le zyeuter avant de détourner la tête, gêné. En ramassant ses habits au sol, Marcus lui proposa une douche, ce qu'Oliver accepta sans hésiter, mais il fallut attendre que Blaise retourne dans le salon pour qu'il ose quitter la chambre. Un sourire léger aux lèvres, Marcus enfila un boxer et son pantalon de la veille, s'autorisant à rester torse et pieds nus. Il était chez lui, après tout. Dès qu'il entra au salon, il remarqua que les coussins avaient été remis en place et les couvertures soigneusement pliées, bien bords à bords. L'œuvre de Théodore, à tous les coups. Enfin, le reste du salon était dans un état lamentable. Des cadavres de bouteilles de bières et autres alcools forts jonchaient la table basse et le buffet provisoire. Il était découragé à l'avance de devoir tout ranger. La vision de l'impact qu'avait fait Percy la veille n'arrangea pas le tout.

Blaise était assit sur un des hauts tabouret dur bar, un cachet fondant dans un grand verre d'eau face à lui. Marcus prit place sur le tabouret voisin après s'être fait un café instantané. Ils restèrent silencieux un instant, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Marcus ne savait pas comment allait se dérouler la conversation avec le cadet. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû céder à sa demande. Si le jeune lui faisait le coup de ne se souvenir de rien pour l'éviter ? Le doute l'assaillait à présent, triturant ses pensées avant d'être vite balayé au loin lorsqu'il se rappela ce que lui avait le châtain. « Oui. Je suis pété. Mais je sais ce que je veux. ». Marcus plaçait tous ses espoirs dans ces paroles. Tout n'était pas perdu. Il attendait leur conversation avec une grande hâte.

Blaise le fit sursauter en posant son bras sur le sien, le sortant de ses pensées d'un coup.

\- Enculé, j'ai rêvé de pleins de trucs cette nuit...

\- Fais-moi rire, lança Marcus, la nez dans sa tasse de café.

\- J'étais avec Matthew Bellamy en boite (Marcus ricana). Le bonheur, t'vois. On dansait et tout, c'était l'éclate. Au bout d'un moment il est parti, et fan comme je suis je l'ai suivit jusque chez lui. Sauf que cet ingrat, il m'a fermé la porte au nez. Du coup j'ai fait le tour de sa propriété privée et j'ai escaladé le mur, mais je me suis vautré et je suis tombé dans sa piscine. C'était sympa... Après je me suis réveillé genre dix secondes puis je me suis rendormit. Et je crois que j'ai rêvé de la soirée, mais que des trucs de dingues...

Son collègue leva un épais sourcil noir, tournant le visage vers lui.

\- Genre quoi ?

\- Genre à un moment je suis sorti sur la terrasse et mon petit Woodie avait sa main dans ton panier. C'était drôle. Je me demande comment ça m'est venu..

Marcus eut un sourire gêné en grattant sa barbe légère.

\- Non, mais ça c'était pas un rêve...

Silence durant lequel le noir le teste du regard.

\- … ah, fut tout ce que trouva Blaise à dire. Putain... Mon p'tit Woodie avec ton zob dans les mains...

Il fixa un moment les bulles faites par le médicament remonter à la surface du verre d'eau avant que ses yeux s'écarquillent lentement. Il leva son index en l'air, la bouche ouverte un O muet avant qu'il prenne une grande inspiration.

\- Oh mon dieu... ça veut dire que ma langue dans la bouche de Nott c'était pas un rêve non plus ?

\- Vu le suçon dans son cou quand je suis venu vous voir, je suis sûr que non, ricana Marcus.

\- Oh merde... Oh mais non...

\- J'ai même une photo dans mon téléphone.

\- … tu me l'enverras ?

Marcus rit et fit tinter sa tasse de café avec son verre d'eau en lui souhaitant une bonne année. 2016 était décidément une année très prometteuse...

* * *

* « Dieu est grand » en arabe. Inspiré de faits réels lors de mes soirées et que j'avais envie de mettre dans cet OS, toujours dans le ton de l'humour.

* * *

 _Okay. Alors vous ne pouvez juste pas imaginer comment je me suis marrée à écrire cet OS. Vraiment, malgré les difficulté à tout écrire dans les temps (encore une fois je fais l'impasse sur la correction. Je pense que ça devrait aller normalement. La correction se fera plus tard, pour les habitués ^^")  
_

 _Concernant l'histoire, certains dirons que je suis sadique. C'est pas faux... ça se concrétise et se confirme depuis TO en fait x) mais je divague :_

 _J'espère que ce petit OS de noël vous a plu ! Dans le cas contraire, votre avis m'intéresse aussi (la seule condition est et restera la politesse, comme d'hab).La plupart des évènements sont inspirés de fait réels (no comment), tout reste sur le ton de l'humour, pas de critiques ni rien (je serais trop mal placée pour en faire ^^). Buvez quand même avec modérations ! (ça je peux le faire au moins ^^).  
_

 _La fiction dont cet OS est extrait, je pense la publier vers mai/juin (le temps d'avoir un bagage assez costaud. TO me pompe toute mon énergie et j'ai un autre projet de fiction top secret qui me mets régulièrement en PLS)._

 _Bonne année, bonne santé, joyeux noël, quelles que soient vos origines, vos religions !_

 _... et à février pour la reprise de TO #prendsapauseannuelle_

 _Love U !_


End file.
